Organizations depend on having ready access to their applications and other data. Data, however, can be lost in a variety of ways such as through accidental deletion, data corruption, disasters and catastrophes (e.g., fires or flooding), media failures (e.g., disk crash), computer viruses, and so forth. Thus, many organizations make backups of their applications and other data for the purpose of being able to restore them in case of data loss.
Backups, however, can be disruptive especially in a production environment because the production host must divert computing resources such as processing, memory, and so forth to service requests from the backup application. For example, an e-commerce application or other application or website may experience a degradation or lag in performance and responsiveness when the production hosts of the website are busy processing requests from a backup application during a backup operation. Backups may occur more or less often than desired and backups may sweep up more data than is required. There is a need to provide backup frequencies that can change over time depending upon various factors and to provide backups on a more granular level—while also minimizing or reducing disruption to the application host computers.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Replicator, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of Dell EMC Corporation.